A Summoners Soul
by I'm Already Dead
Summary: Here's chapter 10! thanks for waiting, review please! It's an auryuna, if you don't like that idea then that's just too bad. Everyone else that likes the idea have fun, R &R!
1. Default Chapter

Hi all! This is the first Auron X Yuna. If you don't like that pairing then I'm telling you now leave don't read this fic. But, if you choose to read it choose to have an open mind please! And one more thing R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
  
  
My comrades and I had just arrived at Djose temple. There was little furry creatures running around, seeing them made me think of the days when I was free. The days when I could run around carelessly. However, that was different now, now I had to give myself so children all around the world could run around freely. At times, I would question myself. Question why I was doing this, why I was willing to give my life for so many people that I didn't even know. Sin was the reason that I had to do this, IT was the reason that life couldn't be normal. IT was also the reason I'd never have a family, never get married, and never really live out my dreams.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, does this lightning ever stop?" Tidus's silly question broke me out of my thoughts.  
  
"No, it never stops Tidus." I said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, why not?" Auron then ct him off, "Must you ask so many question?" He said in his ruff voice. "We do have objectives at the moment, you know."  
  
"Aww… Auron do you always have to be the one to end all of the fun?" Tidus said in that whinny little voice of his.  
  
"I'll stop ending the fun, when you start saying intelligent things." Auron said as he began to make his way to the inn.  
  
"Man, why's he always so mean?" Tidus said as he paced back and fourth.  
  
I smiled and said, "He doesn't mean it, he's just trying to keep things moving." I said as I walked to the inn.  
  
  
  
I got the urge to be by myself so I went into my room. When I got in there I took a good look around. The room wasn't glamorous, but it beat living in the hut in Besaid.  
  
I walked over to the bed and lied down on it. For a while, I just stared at the ceiling and thought about things. My thoughts soon trailed to the Legendary Guardian, who had helped my father defeat sin ten years ago. I wondered what it was like to be so close to my father, Sir Auron was his best friend. Surely, if there was anyone to tell me about my father than it was him. I had made my decision; I was going to talk to Sir Auron. He would know more about my father than anyone else.  
  
  
  
I walked out of my room, and walked the halls to Auron's room. I knocked on the door gently, not wanting to disturb him too much. I heard footsteps coming closer to the door, and then it flew open revealing a half dressed Auron. His body mesmerized me. I couldn't speak. He cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Oh, sorry." I blushed and said, Sir Auron, could we have a talk?"  
  
"What about." he asked curiously. "I would like to talk about my father with you." I said cheerfully.  
  
"As you wish, come. We will talk in here." He said gesturing towards his room.  
  
"Alright." I said as I walked in.  
  
  
  
His room looked a lot better than mine, I came out and said, "I wonder why I didn't get the better room." I said while I smiled at him politely.  
  
He just looked at me oddly and said, "Well, are you going to talk?" he said impatiently.  
  
"Yes, where can i sit down?"  
  
"Anywhere is fine, why don't you sit in that chair next to the bed." He said as he pointed to the chair.  
  
I walked over to it and sat down.  
  
"Is it really ok with you, if we talk about my father?" he nodded his head.  
  
"I would like to know more about him, what was he like as a person?"  
  
"Braska, was one of the most caring individuals you'd ever meet in your lifetime." He said as he closed his eye.  
  
"Well, what was he like as a friend?"  
  
Auron paused and then replied, "He…was the best friend I ever had." I could see his expression changing to that of sadness and regret.  
  
"Sir Auron, does it hurt you to talk about him." I said in a concerned tone.  
  
Auron looked me in the eye and said, "Why would it hurt me? He was my friend. It makes me happy to talk about him." He said in a stoic tone.  
  
"I know that isn't how you really feel."  
  
"Yuna, you're much too young to handle the truth about what happened!" he said in a serious tone.  
  
"You wouldn't know that unless you tried me!" I said as I began to get upset.  
  
"Crying is never going to help anything, if you want to know the truth then you must prove it over time." He said sincerely.  
  
"What else do I have to prove, I'm willing to die for all the people of spira!" I said as tears began to plague my face.  
  
"You must calm down and be willing to listen if you want to know the truth."  
  
"I do want to know, but you have no idea what I'm going through. I won't be alive after all of this is over." I said in a whisper.  
  
"You couldn't be more wrong Yuna, I had to go through a pilgrimage that would lead my two best friends to their deaths. Did you think that was easy?" he said as sadness washed over him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed…" he cut her off, "You didn't know how I felt you're not a mind reader. Don't feel bad about it, it won't help anything."  
  
"Sir Auron, I think I'll be going now. We can continue this another day." I said as I struggled to keep from crying anymore.  
  
"Yuna, don't be so hard on yourself. We all have to be strong, not just you." He said as he looked at her strongly.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, goodnight Sir Auron!" I let myself out and headed to bed.  
  
  
  
So, did you like it? Did you hate it? I won't know unless you Read & Review! 


	2. Revelation

Hey there! It's a little spicier at the end. Please read and Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
  
  
After my encounter with Auron I went to sleep. The next day I awoke to chirping birds, I smiled at the thought and made my way out of bed. The bathroom was a nice one. It was nice to have an actual toilet instead of an outhouse. I brushed my teeth, showered and went out to meet with my comrades.  
  
"Hi everyone!" I said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Hey Yuna! what's up?" Tidus said in an energetic tone.  
  
"Nothing really, when do we leave?" I said happily.  
  
Auron broke in, "We leave now." He said in his emotionless tone.  
  
"Yes, we shall?" I said to everyone.  
  
"Yes, let's leave." Lulu said coolly.  
  
  
  
As we made our way out I decided I would have a talk with Auron, I walked up to him and said, "Sir Auron, I hope you aren't upset about last night."  
  
He replied, "Why would I be? You're young you don't know everything there is to know about me." He said not making eye contact with me.  
  
"Sir Auron, I want my guardian's to be comfortable enough to tell me if they have a problem." I said in a half serious half happy tone.  
  
"Yuna, I don't have a problem. However, if you keep this up I might have one." He said sternly.  
  
"Alright, if you don't have a problem how come you talk to yourself when no else is around?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Yuna my problems are not your concern. Why don't you go hang out with someone your own age?" he said gruffly.  
  
"Because people my own age aren't as interesting as you are."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he said with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Exactly what I said, Tidus is fun and all but he's too immature. I just can't handle that." I said as I looked down at my feet.  
  
"What about me is interesting? I'm just an old man doing a favor for two of his dead friends." Auron said bluntly.  
  
"You're wrong! To the rest of us you're a role model. And an excellent teacher." I said convincingly.  
  
"Yuna, we can continue this later. The chamber of the faith awaits." He said as he gestured towards the temple.  
  
"Alright, but you have to promise me that we will talk about this later!" I said pleadingly.  
  
"You have my word." He said in a sincere tone.  
  
  
  
The trials were simple; once we got done with them I went in to pray with the faith.  
  
After praying hard, I got Ixion the magical horse! That would be very useful in battles I'm sure. After we finished the trials, we stayed an extra night.  
  
  
  
When I awoke i saw Tidus who said, "Yuna are you getting up or what?" he said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"OH, I over slept! I'm so sorry. Just let me get my things together and I'll be right out!" I said as I hurried to get my belongings together.  
  
"You don't have to rush, take you're time. We can wait." Tidus said reassuringly.  
  
"But, Sir Auron! I don't want to make him mad at me!" I said as I rushed out of the room.  
  
"Hey wait up!" shouted Tidus.  
  
I made it out to see that everyone was looking at me funny.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" I said in a whinny tone.  
  
"You're hair! This simply will not do!" Lulu said playfully.  
  
"Yeah, a summoner with bed head. What's the world coming to, ya?" Wakka said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"What is it today? Everybody's picking on me!" I said with a victimized expression on my face. I turned to see that Sir Auron was laughing too, "Sir Auron, not you too!"  
  
"We leave as soon as Lady Yuna fixes her hair." He said with a smirk.  
  
"That's not fair! You talk to me Sir Auron!" Auron turned his head and smiled, "What would you like to talk about Lady Yuna?" he said with that same look on his face.  
  
"I want to talk with you in private!" I said as I walked over to him and excused us to the back of the group so that we could talk in private.  
  
"Sir Auron I want to ask you if you think I've got what it takes to defeat sin."  
  
"Yuna, if you stay strong and keep an open mind there's no way that sin can defeat you." He said with a wink.  
  
"You're just saying that!" I said with a smile.  
  
"No, I've never had this much faith in a pilgrimage before. Not even your fathers pilgrimage." He said in a proud tone.  
  
"You really think so?" I said surprised by what he said.  
  
"No doubt in my mind." He said seriously.  
  
"Thank you so much for your support Sir Auron!" I said leaning to whisper it in his ear.  
  
"He cupped my face with his hand and brought it closer to his, I moved back instinctively. He put his other arm around me and pulled me into a deep embrace,  
  
"Sir Auron this isn't right," I said as I gazed into his eye.  
  
"it is if you want it to be." He said as looked me in the eyes. He moved his face close to mine, pressing his lips against mine. I felt him probe his tongue against my lips, I let him in and he stroked his tongue against mine. "Does that change you're mind" he said in a low whisper.  
  
"Yes it does." I said as we let go of each other and ran to catch up to the others.  
  
How was it? Review! 


	3. Memories

I'm back with another chapter, yay! There's two rules and two rules only…Review!  
  
And be honest.  
  
  
  
After the kiss with Auron, I felt like i was walking on clouds. The duties of a summoner were lifted from my mind for a brief while. Sir Auron, who would've thought that he'd have feelings for me? Not me that's for sure. I thought to myself.  
  
We finnally reached the end of the trail, that's when I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.  
  
"It's, so beautiful here." I said in amazement of my surroundings.  
  
"No kidding. Hey, why don't we stay…" Tidus was cut off by Auron, "We're not staying till night fall." He said coolly.  
  
"…Then we're coming back! When we finish the pilgrimage." He said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea." I said while I eyed Auron pleadingly.  
  
Auron sighed and said, "I guess we will." He said as he began to leave the area.  
  
"Too bad I won't be here." I said quietly to myself.  
  
  
  
I walked slowly towards the shoepuff, and then I stopped to talk to Kimahri about the old days.  
  
"Kimahri, do you remember our first ride on the shoepuff?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Kimahri remember that Yuna fall in, Kimahri rush to save Little Yuna." He said in his seemingly serious tone.  
  
"Oh Kimahri, wasn't it fun back then?" I said in a chipper tone.  
  
"Yes, Kimahri will miss those times Lady Yuna." He said looking a bit sad.  
  
"Kimahri, don't say that. I'm always going to be here, you just won't be able to see me." I said as I looked away from his gaze.  
  
"Kimahri will treasure every moment Kimahri spend with Yuna." He said strongly.  
  
"And I'll treasure every moment I have left, with you and the others." I said sadly.  
  
"We must get going Yuna." Kimahri said as he headed for the shoepuff.  
  
I nodded. And headed towards it as well. On my way I saw Sir Auron buying something, I couldn't see what it was from this distance. Moreover, whatever it was I'm probably not supposed to see it anyway.  
  
  
  
I boarded the shoepuff and sat down to think. Does he really care for me? He was probably just being nice so that I would have more courage for this battle. I glanced over at him quickly; he was such a good-looking older man. I saw him turn his head towards me; I quickly turned away from him. He almost saw me stare at him; I cannot let that happen again. I said to myself. I looked over at Lulu; she was everything I wish i could be. She was so beautiful and intelligent. I'm smart, but I'm not as strong as Lulu by far.  
  
I saw her give a quick smile, I smiled back warmly.  
  
I stood up to talk to Lulu, just then I felt something grab me from behind. "Ahhh!"  
  
"Yuna! Don't stand up in the boat!" Auron said as he ran to my side. He was too late I fell in. I was now captured by a machine of some sort.  
  
I screamed and struggled against it, but nothing worked. I was stuck; someone would have to save me. Luckily I saw Auron come in the water, he had taken off his red cloak. He looked like a god. I snapped myself out of these thought and screamed, "Help! Get me out of here!"  
  
"I'm trying my best Lady Yuna!" Auron said in a gruff voice. He slashed the machina over, and over again. It didn't seem to be doing anything. All of a sudden I saw Auron do a super move on the machine, It took it out without any problems.  
  
"Oh, Auron! I was so scared!" I said shakily.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be anymore." He said as he looked at the Machina sink deeper into the water.  
  
"Thank you so much, I'm so sorry I put you through this." I said apologetically.  
  
"You don't have to apologize, I'm your guardian. It's my job to save you." He said in a stoic tone.  
  
"But I want to apologize, you came in here out of everyone else and saved me." I said as I blushed.  
  
"Yuna, if it will make you happy then, your welcome." He said charmingly.  
  
"Thank you very much, you don't know how much it means to me to see a smile on your face." I said happily.  
  
"I'm glad I was able to make you happy Lady Yuna." He said as he brushed his hair back with his hand and said, "We had better get back to the others."  
  
"That we shall," I said as I took his arm. He just smiled at me and swam us back to the shoepuff.  
  
  
  
When we got to our destination, I saw that there was a crowd of people waiting for me. I smiled graciously, and bowed my head. "I thank you all so much for your support." I said with my usual plastered on smile.  
  
They all bowed their heads and greeted me warmly, "How are you Lady Yuna?"  
  
I replied, "I'm ever so honored, to be able to use my life to save you all." I said with my eyes closed as I spoke.  
  
"It is such an honor to be able to meet you Lady Yuna." A villager said in their best serious tone.  
  
I just nodded. "I really must be on my way, thank you all so much for the support." I said flashing a warm smile at all of them.  
  
They waved goodbye to me, and all the while I was thinking about how I wished I could be there when they all had the party after Sin was defeated.  
  
  
  
I walked over to Auron to see what was going on. "Sir Auron, Are we going yet?" I asked politely.  
  
"Yes, we must go through Guado Salom, but first we're going through the woods." He said as he began to walk towards the forest.  
  
I walked at a quick pace to catch up to him. And said, "Wait up! I want to talk to you." I said as I grabbed his arm. He looked at me with a shocked expression. That's when I noticed that my hand had traveled to his groin area. I blushed and turned away from him.  
  
"….Yuna you must be careful where you put your hands." He said giving me an annoyed glance.  
  
"I'm so very sorry. It will never happen again, I swear!" I said apologetically.  
  
"You don't have to apologize, it was a mistake. You're bound to make a few of those in your life time." He said as walked at a quicker pace.  
  
I came out and said, "You know it would only be fair if you got to touch me." I said while I blushed like mad.  
  
He looked back at me again shocked by what I had said.  
  
"That would be totally immoral, I certainly will not take advantage of a young Lady." He said in stoic tone.  
  
"Alright then." I said with a disappointed look on my face.  
  
"Don't pout, it's not becoming of a summoner." He said and walked up to Tidus.  
  
  
  
I then noticed a young girl that he was talking to, she had blond hair, and a pretty face.  
  
I decided that I would walk up to her and say hello, "Hi there, who might you be?" I asked in a polite nature.  
  
"I'm Rikku! Nice to meet ya." She stated happily.  
  
Lulu cut in and said, "Wakka, we need to have a talk." Wakka looked puzzled, "About what, ya?"  
  
Rikku cut in and said, "Us girls need to talk, boys please wait over there." She said happily.  
  
The men nodded and us ladies went to the side to have a talk.  
  
  
  
"What would you like to talk about Lady Rikku?" I asked curiously.  
  
"you don't have to be so formal, I'm your cousin." She said cheerfully.  
  
"You're my cousin! But how?"  
  
"Well, I'm Cid's daughter, who was you're mothers brother. Get it?"  
  
"Yes, I understand. What would you like to talk about?"  
  
"I want to be your guardian, if you want me that is." She said pleadingly.  
  
"Well, we would have to ask Sir Auron." I said as I gestured towards the older guardian.  
  
"Yes, if he doesn't agree then you can't come with us." Lulu said stoically.  
  
"I bet he'll let me!" Rikku said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, wait up! Auron doesn't like to be bothered." I said as I ran to catch up to her.  
  
  
  
"Sir Auron, I would like Rikku to be my guardian." I said gesturing towards the new girl.  
  
He walked up to her looking her in the eyes, he said, "Are you certain?"  
  
She replied, "Hundred percent!" she said in a chipper tone.  
  
"If Yuna wish's it," he said eyeing me.  
  
"I do." I said happily.  
  
"Then it is decided, shall we get going?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, we shall."  
  
  
  
That's it for now. Review, or I might just decide not to post any more chapters. Yeah, I'll keep making them, but I won't put them up for you. lol 


	4. Yuna's secret

Finally another chapter! Sorry about the delay. I hope to see some wonderful reviews for this! Pay the author some respects! lol  
  
  
  
  
  
The walk through forest was very short, in fact it took less than five minutes to get to Guado salom. When we got there, I saw that there was a crowd of people waiting for us.  
  
"Hello, I am the summoner Yuna." I said as I bowed my head to them.  
  
They all bowed their heads to me aswell. I smiled warmly at them, "I must be going now, farewell." I waved to them and started on way out of the Salom.  
  
Just when I was stopped by an elderly gentleman, "Maester Seymour wish's to see you in his chambers Lady Yuna." He said. "Oh, forgive me, I am Tromell." He said bowing his head to us.  
  
I smiled, "May my guardians come with us aswell?" I said politely.  
  
"Yes, of course! This way please." He said gesturing his hand towards the door of the mansion.  
  
  
  
Inside everything was beautiful, but at the same time very creepy. I looked at all the past leaders of the Guado tribe on the walls, my eyes stopped at maester jiskel. He had been a truly honorable man; he deserved all the praise he got over the years. I sat down on one of the step and thought about Auron. He was sending me some messages that I was having a hard time deciphering, like did he really care for me? He wasn't being clear about that at all. I ran a hand through my hair, smoothing it to my liking.  
  
Auron, I wish I could tell you, tell you all the things I want you to tell me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a necklace, it was the necklace that Auron had given me when he left to fight Sin with my father all those years ago. I kissed it and put it back in my pocket.  
  
  
  
I walked down the stairs to see what was going on, Auron came up to me.  
  
"Yuna do you have any idea why we had to come in here?" he asked curiously.  
  
I shook my head, "No, I have no idea why the maester would want to see me in his chambers." I replied to him politely.  
  
He sighed, "I just hope that it doesn't take that long, we have a long ways to go, and we can't afford to waste our time." He said straitening his collar.  
  
I looked him in the eye, "Do you think the Maester has something important to tell me?"  
  
Auron returned the glance, "Maybe, but he really can't be pulling us away from our course like this." He said impatiently.  
  
Just as I was about to speak, Tromell came out of the doors; "Come into the dinning room, the Maester will see you soon."  
  
Auron sighed, "Why's everything always about him, we do have places to go you know." He said to the Guado.  
  
"Because he is a Maester, what he wants is what he gets." Tromell said ignorantly.  
  
Auron walked by the guado without another word, leaving the man with an angry look on his face. I sighed, why does he have to be in such a hurry all the time? I guess that's a question i'll never know the answer to. I said to myself.  
  
  
  
The dinning room was very beautiful; I walked over to the table and sat down to pour myself a glass of wine. The taste was bitter to say the least; I put the drink down and waited for Seymour to show up. After awhile I got bored, I started to play with the long sleeves of my Summoners gown.  
  
"Do you really think that's something a Summoner should be doing?" I looked up to see Auron looking at me with slightly disappointed look on his face.  
  
I straitened myself up, "I was just waiting for Seymour." I said with my hands in my lap.  
  
"Me too, we've been waiting for nearly an half an hour." He said looking up at the clock on the wall.  
  
I was feeling nervous, tell him! I heard a voice in my head say. I looked up at him nervously, "Auron, do you li…like tea?!" dang, why didn't I say the right thing I scolded myself.  
  
He looked over at me surprised by my question, "Well, I'm actually more of a coffee person myself. But yes, from time to time I do enjoy a good cup of tea." He said looking at me oddly.  
  
I looked all around the room for some inspiration, I stopped on a statue, "Auron, are you into artwork?" I asked him with a nervous smile.  
  
"No not really, unless it's of a worrier or something." He said distractedly.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" I came out and said.  
  
"Nothing really, I'm thinking about you actually." He said calmly.  
  
"Oh, I'm nothing huh?" I said playfully to him.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, I meant that…I think about you sometimes when I've got nothing else on my mind." He said in a confirming tone.  
  
"What do you think about me, when you think about me?" I said to him with a charming smile on my face.  
  
He looked at the floor for a few seconds, "Well, I think about the journey that I'm taking with you, and about the way your smile lights up a room." He said turning his face from mine.  
  
"You think my smile lights up the room?" I asked him innocently.  
  
He paused and took a deep breath, "Yes. When you smile it's like all the clouds are lifted from the sky, and all of Heaven's beauty can shine through." He said poetically.  
  
I was in awe at the beauty of his speech, "Auron…I've never had such a wonderful compliment from someone in all of my life." I said closing my eyes as I smiled.  
  
"You'll be sure to receive many more like that in your lifetime." He said sadly.  
  
I moved closer to him and put my arms around him, "I know that I won't be here for much longer, but let's try to make the best of things while we can." I said planting a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
He sighed, "But, I don't know if I can handle the thought of losing another Summoner." He said sadly as he wiped his eye.  
  
"I'll give you the strength to handle anything." I said as I moved my lips up to meet his.  
  
He moved his head down to my level and kissed me tenderly.  
  
I saw Seymour coming into the room from the corner of my eye, I pulled away from Auron quickly and whispered in his ear, "The Maesters here, we can't let him catch us doing something we shouldn't be doing." I said to him informatively.  
  
"Go to him Yuna, finish whatever business that he wants with you." He said stroking my face softly.  
  
  
  
"Lady Yuna, it is a pleasure." Seymour said bowing before me.  
  
"And it is a very great pleasure for me aswell." I said returning the bow. "Maester Seymour, may I ask why it is that you called me here?"  
  
"There's plenty of time for that, sit down take your time getting comfortable." He said gesturing towards the chairs.  
  
Auron came out and said, "Make it quick, Yuna must hurry." He said impatiently.  
  
Seymour sighed, "Very well, this way please." He said gesturing towards some sort of machine.  
  
  
  
When we all got inside it was like going through time or something. The sights and sounds of Zanarkand were truly something from a fantasy. There were pretty lights shining all around us, I danced around happily, bathing my self in the beautiful atmosphere.  
  
When it was all over, I saw Lady Yunalesca! She was just as beautiful as everyone always told me she was.  
  
"Lady Yunalesca fought alongside Lord Zaon and defeated Sin for the first time." Seymour said eyeing me like he wanted something from me.  
  
He pulled me into an area where he could talk to me in private, "Yuna, I called you here today to ask for your hand in marriage." He said with a clever smile.  
  
I felt my face turn red; I turned away from him and started to drink a glass of water.  
  
"Wow! You're face is beat red." Rikku said in a chipper voice.  
  
"What did he say?" Auron asked me.  
  
"He proposed to me!" I said in disbelief.  
  
Auron looked not happy but not angry, "You know what Yuna must do." He said agitatedly.  
  
"Yes. There's no need to answer right away, take your time, come talk to me when you've made your decision." He said giving me a compassionate smile.  
  
"We will do so then, let's get out of here." Auron said walking towards the exit.  
  
Seymour came out and said, "Why are you still here Sir? I'm sorry us Guado are keen to the scent of the farplane." He said like a smart ass.  
  
Tidus started to sniff Auron like a dog; Auron punched Tidus and walked out the door angrily.  
  
I was left there to think about what Seymour had just said, what did it all mean I wondered? The scent of the farplane, Life was becoming increasingly confusing by the day.  
  
  
  
That's it for now, Review or I'll be really sad. And I'll take a long time getting the next chapter up. Lol, Happy? I really want to see some thanks out of you people 


	5. The land of choices

Wow, sorry for such a long wait, I'm just so busy lately. But, here it is, R & R please! You'll be sure to get more chapters if you review.  
  
  
  
After the proposal from Seymour, I was a bit confused. I didn't know if I should accept or not, I guess that's why we were going to the Farplane. I walked up beside Auron; I looked at him hoping to find an answer to all of the questions that needed answering. I ran a hand through my hair, as I thought about what to ask him. I tried to talk but the words were caught on the tip of my tongue. I reached my hand out and grasped his sleeve. He turned to look at me, he seemed annoyed.  
  
He cleared his throat, "Yes?"  
  
I jumped out of my thoughts, "Oh, Auron. I don't know what decision to make, do you think marrying lord Seymour is a good idea?" I asked a look of hope in my eyes.  
  
"You know, that's really not something you ask a guardian, such as myself." He said avoiding the question.  
  
"Well, I am asking, so I expect an answer."  
  
He turned away from my gaze, "Listen, my job is to assist you until the end of your journey. However, it's not my job to give you advice on who you should be dating, or marrying." He said hoping that it would end the discussion.  
  
I sighed disappointedly, "Well, I guess that is true. But, I still value your opinion and I want to know what you think." I said trying to get more out of this conversation.  
  
"Well, if you want to know my honest opinion…I think it's a bad idea." He said in a low voice.  
  
"I guess that was what I was expecting you to say…thanks for your input." I said gracefully.  
  
"Your very welcome, lady Yuna." With that said he walked on his way to the steps that would lead to the dead.  
  
  
  
When I arrived, I noticed that he had taken a seat on the railing of the stairs. I smiled at him as I passed by, and walked in.  
  
Inside it was like heaven on earth, the water shimmered like crystals, it was indeed a very beautiful place. I guess it was fitting though, the dead rested here, it should be beautiful. I walked over to the edge of the Farplane, I started to think about my mother and father, and soon their spirits were showing up before me. Seeing them was almost enough to bring tears to my eyes, I held them back willingly and spoke to them.  
  
"Mother…Father. I'm so confused right now, please, tell me which path to take." I asked them, even though I knew they couldn't hear me.  
  
They were just pyrflies, images of the dead…ways I didn't like to think of my parents.  
  
I went on, "A man proposed to me, I like him, but I don't feel that I love him." I paused. "I love you both…it's so hard without you, here with me." I fought back the urge to cry, knowing that if I did so they'd be disappointed in me. Tidus came up beside me, I turned around to greet him.  
  
"Hello, Tidus."  
  
"Oh, hey Yuna." He said sounding a little beat.  
  
"Why don't you call sir Jecht? Don't worry, he won't come." I told him.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so…he makes me so mad!" Tidus announced.  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
He took a deep breath, "Because he left me and my mother, she lost her will to live after he left us. I can never forgive him for it."  
  
Then all of a sudden the spirit of Tidus' mom was before us. Tidus looked up surprised, "Mom? How did she get here? She never received a sending."  
  
I thought for a second on what he'd asked, I came to one conclusion. "She must have accepted death while she was still alive." I told him regretting it already.  
  
"Hey, that's my mom we're talking about." He scolded playfully.  
  
"I know, it's just…don't feel to bad about it, ok?"  
  
"I know, I'm used to it by now. She's been dead for nearly 7 years." Tidus said reminiscently.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I lost my parents at a young age myself." I looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at us.  
  
"Shall we be going now?" I asked them, a polite smile on my face.  
  
They all answered with yes, we made our way out of the Farplane joyously.  
  
  
  
I smiled at Auron and Rikku; they were having a nice conversation, hopefully. I told them that we were leaving now; they got on their feet and walked with us out of the place of the undead.  
  
I walked gracefully to Auron's side, and said: "I think I made a decision."  
  
He turned his head, "Do you feel that it is the right one?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes, I think so."  
  
"I hope for your sake that it is the right one, do what you must." After saying his peace, he walked ahead of the group.  
  
I didn't know it right away, but telling him that I was making the right decision was not only a lie to him, but a lie to myself. I didn't love Seymour, I loved Auron, but how did I love him. Was it real love, or the kind of love that you feel for a father figure? Well, I guess I'll have to find out for myself one day.  
  
  
  
When I arrived at the town square, I told everyone that I was going to have a talk with Maester Seymour.  
  
I walked into the eerie looking house once again; I asked Tromell if he was here to discuss an issue, he told me that Maester Seymour was out. I sighed in disappointment; I thanked the Guado and walked back out of the Mansion.  
  
  
  
That's it for now, Review please! I know many people don't like the Auryuna idea, but maybe I can change the way they feel. With the help of your reviews of course ^_~ 


	6. Moments

Hi there, it's been a long wait. But thanks for reviewing my last chapter! I hope you all like this one enough to review again. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
I walked out of the mansion sluggishly, half happy for the delay that this would give me, but half disappointed, because I really believed in my heart that I was going to marry him. And it would be the right decision. I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out my mothers necklace that I always carried with me. Why didn't I just put it on? It would be the more honoring thing to do. Maybe I was disrespectful; surely, if I was a good young maiden I would wear my mothers necklace. I sighed, and said aloud, "I don't wear it because it isn't mine, and she never told me to wear it anyway, she told me to keep it close to me at all times." I said to myself.  
  
I relieved myself of this thought as approached my comrades. Lulu was waiting there, as impatient looking as always. Tidus and Rikku were both chatting together excitedly. Wakka was sitting on a stump, looking at a sandwich, as if he couldn't decide what to do with it. And there was Auron, standing by himself, proudly. Not even glancing in my direction, he always acted like he didn't care, but I knew that did. The way he looked at me from across a room when he thought I wasn't looking, he always had this longing in his eye, it was a look of hurt and the fear of rejection painted on his usually tough demeanor.  
  
I let out a sigh, and decided I would go over there and tell him what was going on. That I had missed my chance to marry a maester, what a loss that was.  
  
  
  
As a came up beside him, he sighed, acknowledging my presence. I took a deep breath, and a laced my fingers together behind my back. I prepared myself for his attitude that was to come, and said, "Sir Auron, the maester wasn't present in his mansion. Which way do we go now?" I asked, knowing exactly what he'd say.  
  
He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, then he turned to look at me, "Yuna, since the maester was not present, we will head into the Thunder plains and complete our journey. until we meet with the maester again." He said, sounding like all he wanted to do was get the job done as quick as possible.  
  
I glanced into his eye and said, "Couldn't we take things a little slower? I want to make things the best I can, with the time I have left on this foul planet." I said, my voice taking on a hopeless tone.  
  
He lifted a hand to my face and caressed my cheek, "Don't talk like that, you know there is no other way…for this planet to be safe again, unless you go in there and defeat sin once and for all." He said, attempting to sound caring.  
  
I lifted my hand to his that was resting on my cheek, I gazed into his eyes, feeling the tears start to come when I thought about the love I could never have with him.  
  
I felt a tear slide down my cheek; he wiped it away softly and he kissed me. I let myself drown into him. All the more tears that claimed my face, the more I wanted him, wanted him to touch me in ways I'd never felt before. Quite possibly never feel. I broke the kiss, and looked down at the ground, feeling pathetic. He gripped my hand in his, "I know this is sudden, but please, live. Live until the day the Spira asks you to lay down your life." While he said this, I could swear I heard sadness, and self blame in his voice. Was it possible that he knew something that I didn't? if he did then what was it. I had to ask him, that was the only way I'd find anything out. "Auron, is there something about Yevon that could damn us all?" I asked him, sounding worried.  
  
He looked up surprised, "No. Where would you ever get that idea?" he asked, as if he didn't know.  
  
"You sounded like there was something bad about Spira, something that made me have to kill sin. Something that gave me no choice in how I wanted to spend the rest of my life." I said strongly.  
  
"If you wanted to drop out now you could, no ones stopping you. But, don't come to me when you realize that you made the worst, most selfish decision of your life!" he said defensively.  
  
I sighed loudly, "That is enough, let's get moving, shall we?"  
  
He didn't reply, he just moved past me on his way into the Thunder plains. I gazed at him, watching him push his way past people, "God, what a jerk." I said to myself, and began my walk out of Guado salom.  
  
  
  
Through the Thunder plains all I thought about was pain. What was it going to feel like when that faithful day came? Was I going to feel like I was being torn apart? That's enough, I can't think so negatively. The world needs me.  
  
I stopped thinking to myself when Rikku ran under Tidus' leg and latched onto him. I could feel the disgust rising in me. Who did she think she was? Acting like a slut in front of everyone. Then I felt myself get angry when I heard Auron say, "Are you going to sit there and cry like a moron?" I knew it was dumb, but I felt jealous at the attention he was showing her. It wasn't even good attention, I reminded myself. Auron didn't like her, he was simply reminding her of how ignorant she was acting. I sighed happily; this was nothing to worry about.  
  
  
  
After that long episode with her, we were at the inn. I decided that I wanted to get some rest right away; I left for my room without saying a word to anyone. Including Auron.  
  
  
  
Boring! I know. But, the next chapter should be good, I might even have to change the rating, lol. Seriously, I might. I hope you all liked it, review, and tell me what ya think! 


	7. Nightly Propositions

Whoo, it's been a long, long time. Sorry for the wait! I'll try to make it worth it. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The sound of knocking awoke me from my slumber. The sound came again, except this time it was louder and more impatient. I let out a long sigh, while rubbing my eyes clean of sleep. The knock came once more, feeling more awake now, I decided to get the door.  
  
I slowly got up from my position on the bed, I yawned lightly, and lowered my feet to the floor. I walked sluggishly, while still rubbing my eyes and shaking my head at the fact that someone was knocking at my door at 4:00 in the morning. Then came an impatient voice from behind the door, "What's taking her so long?" I immediately recognized the voice as Auron's! I now felt reluctant to answer the door, what could he want from me at this hour? I quickly paced over to the vanity mirror, I combed my hair softly, as to remove the knots before I went back to the door to contemplate whether I should open it or not. I sat myself down in the chair, gazing at my reflection. I appeared to be dreadfully tired; my lips were chapped on account that I had not put any lip-gloss on them for at-least six hours. I gazed into my own eyes, they looked as if they'd been drained of all life and nothing were there to keep them sparkling like the stars anymore.  
  
After a good five minutes of hearing knock after knock, I was ready to answer the door.  
  
I took a deep breath, and asked, "What is that you want from me, sir Auron?" I heard a long sigh, he said, "I thought you would never wake up. Please, open the door, I wish to speak with you." I unlatched the lock and opened the door. There was a look of urgency in his eye, I could tell that he'd came for serious reasons tonight, for he hadn't looked like this in a long time. I smiled welcomingly at him, I gestured my arm for him to come inside.  
  
  
  
He peered around the room, looking for something, but it was as if he didn't know what he was looking for. Then, he turned his gaze upon me; I impulsively glanced downwards avoiding his stare.  
  
Without asking, he sat himself down on the bed, getting comfortable as he rested his back against the headboard. My lord I've got a man on my bed! And to make the situation worse it's sir Auron! I thought frantically to myself.  
  
He said, "Ahem, Yuna, I would like an audience with you. Please, sit down." He instructed calmly. I sighed and walked over to the bed, I then thought it would be a good idea to sit in the bedside chair instead. I sat myself down in it.  
  
"Yuna," he began, "I want to make a few things clear. Do you feel like you can listen to what I have to say?" he asked. I nodded my head, signaling him to go on. "Well, I feel." he trailed off. "What is it?" I asked, urging him to speak of what ailed him. He took the top off his sake bottle and drank a little, buying his time for as long as he could. He then put it down and cleared his throat, he said, "Listen. you might think this selfish of me, but. I would like it if you forgot Maester Seymour ever asked for your hand in marriage." His words were clear to me; they rang like a bell in my ears. He, for some reason, didn't want me to be with Seymour. Could it be then, could he actually love me? I asked myself, feeling the apprehension rise in me.  
  
He waited patiently for my response; I knew what I wanted to say. but what if he didn't have feelings? Then I'd be heart broken and he would think awkwardly of me. I glanced down at the blue carpet of the inn, searching for the right things to say, the perfect thing to say, but I couldn't find it. I just wanted to say with all of my heart, that I loved him, and would gladly forget the whole pilgrimage if he were to tell me he felt the same.  
  
But, an aching part of me said that I would be a fool to tell him how I felt. So, I kept it quiet, I replied with, "Sir, I respect your putting so much thought into my future. but could you please tell me why I should forget what he said to me?" He took another swig from his jug, and then he replied, "Yuna, ever since you were a child, I've been told to look after you and make sure that you made the right decisions in your life. But, here's where I feel I need to step in." he said.  
  
"Well, sure, my father wanted you to protect me, but I have a right to know why you particularly won't approve of my marrying the Maester." He laughed, "So, you're telling me that the decision has already been made then? You will marry that snake, let him degrade you, and show all of Spira who really has all of the power then?" he said, anger showing in his voice.  
  
"Auron! I have no choice, what am I to say? That I won't marry him and that what he said means nothing to me?" I replied frantically. "Well, yes." His selfish response baffled me, he wanted to tell me so much that he loved me, but he wanted to make excuses until the day it killed him.  
  
"Auron, I can't make any promises, but I will say this, I appreciate what you've said, I think it took a lot of courage. But, here's what I want to know. what will you do if I follow the original plan of marrying him?" He thought for a second, and said, "Well, for one I will not be a party to your wedding, nor will I accompany you on your pilgrimage. That about sums it up." He said with certainty. "I for one, would truly miss your company on the trip, and your not being there for the wedding would be. well it would be wrong in my opinion. I want you to stay with us, but, I don't know if I can just throw away my priorities for you either."  
  
He made a sudden movement, he came to be next to me, and he slid his hand over my cheek, massaging it lightly. His touch sent shivers down my spine, as he moved his hand from my cheek to my shoulder. I moved my lips to his, and pressed them against his softly. He leaned into the kiss, exploring my body with his hands. He broke the kiss, he started down my neck, kissing me hungrily and touching me in ways I'd never felt before. Suddenly, he broke away from me, his piercing gaze rending me. He then got up and started for the door. A got on my feet and hustled after him, I cried, "Auron! Why must you leave me?" He turned abruptly, and he said, "Look at you! You're just a child, if I do anything with you, I know I'll end up regretting it sooner or later!" he said, in a low and agitated tone of voice. "We cannot regret anything if we don't give anything a chance!" I cried. "Listen to yourself! You sound like a spoiled brat, that only wants things to go her way and no other!" he said, as he opened the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
I rushed over to it and fell to my knees onto the ground. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry uncontrollably, trembling, and hitting the floor in anguish. I wished things had gone right, I prayed that he wouldn't hate me. I felt like getting a knife and just cutting myself to relive the pain, cut away all of the parts of me that I had aloud him to touch.  
  
I soon tired, and let my head fall to the floor. I fell into a sleep restlessness, thinking about what had happened, whimpering in my sleep, and clutching the ground as tears streamed down my cheeks.  
  
  
  
Awww, sorry about the added angst there, hope you liked it. Review please! 


	8. Thought

Ah, I'm back again. Not much to say here this time, just enjoy, I guess.  
  
  
  
I felt awake, but knew I wasn't. The sound of repeated knocking on the door could be heard, but it was like it wasn't really happening, like it was all some kind of dream. "Yuna, are you awake?" came Lulu's voice.  
  
My eyes slowly opened. I yawned, and then replied with, "Lulu? What time is it?" She sighed in relief; "Finally, I thought you were dead in there." She said. "Oh, it's 6 AM." I grumbled to myself, "Why do I always have to get up early? Can't I at- least spend the last months of my life getting well deserved rest?" "What's that Yuna?" Lulu asked curiously. "Nothing." I quickly answered. "Okay. I'm going to see about breakfast. Come out when you're ready." She said, before promptly leaving her spot by the door.  
  
I got up from my place on the floor. For a minute I wondered why I was there in the first place, then I remembered the little meeting between Auron and I last night. I sighed angrily to myself, how could he say such things to me? Was I really that to him, just a summoner to 'throw away' like all of the rest?  
  
I sat myself down on the bed sluggishly; I grabbed a pillow and held it to my chest. I cradled it in my arms, hoping that holding onto it would bring the parts of me that were torn back together again. 'That will never happen, you already sold your life short. Remember?' came a voice in my head. "No," I said quietly to myself. "I'm not gone yet.I don't want to just disappear!" I said, as I clutched the pillow tighter to myself.  
  
I heard a knock on the door; it came gently, like a sign that someone else knew about my problems, and had came to help immediately.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked tiredly. To my surprise Kimahri had answered me with: "It is me, Yuna. Can you let me in? I need talk with you." I got up from my sitting position on the bed and answered the door.  
  
"Hello Kimahri, what is it you would like to discuss?" I asked, trying my best not to sound sleep-deprived. "I want ask you about Sir Auron." He said, looking to the left out of the corner of his eye, apparently keeping watch on something. "Yes, what about Auron?" I replied. "Why was he in your room last night? He left looking angry. what happened?" I paused for a minute, eyeing the window as I thought about what to tell him. "Well.?" he said, anticipating my answer to his question. "Um, well. he came in last night because he wished to discuss my marriage to Maester Seymour." "Is that all?" he said, as if he was searching for some specific piece of information. "Yes, that's about it." I said. "Kimahri, would you mind leaving me while I get dressed?" I asked. Without answering, he left his place by the door and walked away.  
  
I closed the door, thinking about how weird his visit made me feel. I mean, Kimahri, of all people wanting to know what had happened last night? Well, nothing really happened, nothing I was very proud of anyway.  
  
In not so high spirits, I washed my face and combed my hair out. I glanced one last time into the mirror at my tired, pale face. I turned away in disgust, for I didn't feel like looking into the eyes of a soon to be dead woman.  
  
  
  
When I came out into the Lobby no one acknowledged my presence, they went about their endless banter and occasional tea sipping. Auron was as usual, standing right by the door, probably waiting for me to come out so that we could leave. 'That's all he ever wants to do, leave. Anywhere we are that's always his agenda.'  
  
"Shall we move on now to our next destination?" I said to my comrades. They all nodded, no one even saying a simple 'good morning' to me.  
  
The rest of the way through the Thunder plains passed almost unnoticed by everyone, even Rikku, who had usually just wanted to complain and slow us down.  
  
I thought of it as a good thing. As I did not want to stay in the loud, frighteningly risky place any longer than I had to.  
  
We arrived at the Macalania woods sooner than to be expected. Rikku commented on how pretty the ice looked. I thought it looked like plain ice, not much else. But that's how the world seemed to look when you knew you wouldn't be on it much longer. I always tried to keep myself as cheery as possible. I never wanted to burden anyone with my problems, my needs, or my desires. I felt in my heart that they wouldn't care anyway.  
  
I was broke out of my thoughts when Rikku started to tap me on the shoulder repeatedly like a child. "Yes?" I asked, annoyed by her sudden invasion into my thought process. She smiled warmly, "Yunie, there's a big animal with a snake's tail and stuff! Don't you think it's cute?" she asked, unaware that it was none other than a Chimara Brain.  
  
"Auron, there's a fiend over here!" I yelled. "Hey!" Rikku said. "He's a friend!" Just then, it smacked her aside with its tail! She fell with a thud to the icy ground below. I ran to her side worriedly, hoping that nothing was wrong.  
  
Auron killed the fiend effortlessly by thrusting his blade in an upward fashion, sending it strait through the creature's neck and into its head. Blood gushed from the wound, streaming down over Auron's blade.  
  
He smiled smugly, obviously satisfied with his result. He calmly walked over to where Rikku and I were sitting. She was still unconscious from the fall, he knelt beside her, and he took her into his arms. He snatched the jug he kept on his hip and he slowly poured some of its contents into her open mouth. She awoke from the liquids in her mouth, she spit it out almost immediately, I guess she didn't like the taste much.  
  
She gazed up into Auron's eyes, and suddenly wrapped her arms around him. He in-turn, wrapped his around her shaking form. "Oh Auron, thank you so much. I thought I was a goner." She said, in a sexy tone of voice.  
  
Stood up disgusted. "Well, are you two going to sit there all day? We have places to go and people to meet." I grumbled. They seemed to be locked in each other's arms, because they didn't hear a thing I said. I sighed angrily and stomped off.  
  
Oh, what's in store for the next chapter? Will Auron come after her, or will he get cozy with Rikku? Review! 


	9. In my own mind

R&R that's all I got to say right now!  
  
  
  
I ran through the forest blindly. Branches of the trees hit me as I ran by, tearing the soft flesh of my arms. The tears I cried seemed to freeze on my face; I rubbed my cheeks clean of them, as more streamed down in their place.  
  
I saw a thicket in the woods; so, I decided that I would take refuge underneath it. I buried my face in my hands, crying hysterically, feeling all of the pain take its toile on me in the instant I dropped to my knees on the ground.  
  
'He never loved you! Stop crying over him, you weak child,' Came that same nasty, uncaring, voice in my head. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" I screamed to myself. 'I'll never stop. you belong to me, I'm here to control you!" the voice retorted. I began to hit myself repeatedly on the head; not feeling the pain, just wanting to inflict more and more until I went numb and never felt anything ever again.  
  
'Aw, what's the matter? You want to sit there and cry forever? You have a pilgrimage to complete, remember? Finish that and I won't speak to you again, ever,' It declared. "You're lying! You'll be here still, no matter what happens to me," I retorted. 'Child, you're doing this to yourself. I am but a figment of your imagination,' It declared firmly. "No. You're real, and all you want to do is ruin my life!" I retorted angrily at it. 'Life? What life are you talking about? Oh, I see. the life that you gave up for the rest of the word! Could that be it, by chance?' it said, with obvious sarcasm.  
  
I broke down and let myself fall to the cold ground below. I sobbed uncontrollably on the floor. Then I said, "You are right. it is my fault that I am to die, I can only blame myself now." I said miserably, as I lye on the floor.  
  
******  
  
Auron, still holding Rikku's body in his muscular arms; couldn't bring himself to release her from his grasp. She gazed up at him with those swirling green eyes of hers, as if they were begging him to take her. She placed a soft hand on his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. He responded to her by sighing heavily, and holding her closer to him. She removed her thumb, and smiled brightly, before she replaced it with her lips. Auron at first was reluctant, but he soon leaned into the kiss as well.  
  
He tightened his grip on her, Rikku's hands began to roam his well-built chest. She pulled away from him for a bit, planting kisses all along his neck. His hands traveled underneath her shirt, exploring her soft mounds. She moaned lightly, leaning into his touch.  
  
Suddenly, a voice rang out, "Where's Yuna? And what the hell are you two doing?" Lulu said interrogatively. They both disengaged themselves from each other's arms; Rikku hadn't noticed that Auron had lifted her shirt, exposing her breasts. Lulu frowned. "Where's Yuna? She was with you two last I saw." Lulu stated.  
  
Auron shrugged, "I don't know. perhaps, she's back at the campsite?" Lulu shook her head, "No, she isn't. Now, you tell the truth, where is she? Don't you dare try to lie to me." She said heatedly. "Maybe she ditched us!" Rikku piped in. "That is highly unlikely." Lulu said, tossing her hair back as she spoke. "Well, I do not know where she is." Auron explained. "Well, then you both shall help me look for her. Pull your shirt down, Rikku," She hissed. "Humph, I'll do just that." Rikku declared.  
  
******  
  
They all walked in the forest, calling out Yuna's name wherever she might've been. Rikku ran off in another direction, searching for her, which gave Lulu a chance to speak privately with Auron.  
  
"So," Lulu began. "Might I ask what it is you were doing back there?" she inquired. Auron sighed, "Is this really the place or the time for this?" "I think so." Was all she said in response. "Well, then, is this your business?" he said sharply. "I think it is, granted that your little exploration with that Al Bhed could be the reason that Yuna left." Lulu explained. Auron sighed once more, heavier this time and a bit ashamed too. "Lulu, why would Yuna leave because of something I did?" Auron asked, testing to see if Lulu truly knew why. "Because, Sir, I feel that Yuna has some sort of attraction to you. Though, I do not know if it should be confused with love." Lulu explained. "I never even considered that." Auron said sarcastically. "Sure. You think I didn't know about your little 'visit' to Yuna's room the other night?" "Nothing happened." Auron replied quickly. "That's not what Kimahri said." she paused. "He knows nothing of what happened," Auron said dryly. "Fine. We'll discuss this later," Lulu said as she walked off in another direction. "Yes, keep walking, and stay the hell out of things that do not concern you." Auron muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
******  
  
I awoke to feeling someone tap me gently on the shoulder, and hearing someone say, "Wake up, Lady Yuna." "Donna?" I said sleepily. "Yes. Yuna, you must wake up and return to your companions." She declared. "Why? You never liked me, why would you care if I were to return or not?" I asked skeptically. "Because, in all honesty, I would like for you to go on, and finish Sin. Or at least provide me with an opponent," She explained. "I-I don't think I have it in me to go on." I replied. "Get up and make yourself go on," She said. "I will not except any other answer. You will get up, and you will go on!" she exclaimed. "I don't understand! Why do you truly care now?" I said confusedly to her. "I just do. I don't really know why. so please, don't ask me for a reason, just take my words and go on." She pleaded. I lifted myself from the ground onto my shaky legs. I wanted to say something to Donna, but as soon as I looked back she had left my side. I stared on in the direction she had been standing, wondering why she'd just left without saying goodbye.  
  
I sighed to myself, "I guess. it's time to for me to get going." I said and started on my way in the direction of the campsite.  
  
That's it for now. Guess we'll just have to see how things turn out. Review please! 


	10. Not a Child

Been a while. Well sorry for not updating sooner, homework has just been working me to the bone lately.  
  
Enjoy, R & R please!  
  
  
  
Getting back to the campsite, I felt tired. I knew it would be impossible to rest upon arriving there. My friends all had these worried looks on their faces, some angry, even.  
  
Who could blame them? I had basically disappeared, left them without a single word of where I'd be.  
  
But, it isn't always their business to know where I was, I reminded myself. I had feelings; I needed time to myself, just as they did.  
  
Still, I felt this ache in the back of my head. This feeling that only came when I knew I was wrong. But was it wrong? All I did was leave, and it was Auron's fault anyway, I reminded myself bitterly. I remembered him; his arms drawing her into an embrace, holding her closely to him, as if he knew it would hurt me to no end.  
  
I soon couldn't think about anything anymore, when I felt Lulu's arms wrap around me in a strong, relieved embrace.  
  
She had said, 'Yuna! Where have you been? We were so worried about you!' Instead of showing them what I really felt, I put on my usual, contented expression, to show them that I did care that they had been so worried of my disappearance, if only for a short while.  
  
Inside, all I wanted to do was leave them, tell them I could make it on my own, that I wasn't a child.  
  
I knew, though, that I could never do a thing such as that. I would be letting down every one around me. It still wasn't fair, I wanted to live. But, it seems every one else wants me to be a sacrifice, one of the many sent to die.  
  
Finally, I sighed and told them I would be in my tent. I stripped off my clothing, lying them down together in a pile. I redressed in long gown-like dress that many women used for sleeping.  
  
As I lye, with my head on the center of my pillow, rain falling softly outside the tent, I think of my father.  
  
The man was so determined, so selfless, so brave. When I was young all I wanted was to be more like him. If I were like him: I'd give, without anyone asking, I would smile, truly smile.  
  
That's what I thought then, this was what I thought now: Would he be proud to know what I've become? Would he still love me even though my heart was not as pure as his?  
  
I didn't know, it probably didn't matter anyway.  
  
There were, on the other hand, some nice points to being a summoner: I had my own tent, my space and was always fed first.  
  
Did it do me very good though? I wasn't a big eater, and I certainly wasn't someone (in my opinion), who deserved their own tent.  
  
I paused in breathing when I heard a loud noise from the entrance of my quarters. It's probably nobody, I thought.  
  
It was dark, but I could make out a large, standing form in front of me.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked, slightly nervous.  
  
"Yuna." Hearing the voice, I immediately felt my heart begin to pound in my chest.  
  
I took a deep breath, "Auron, what are you doing in here?" I ask, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.  
  
"I came to see. how you were doing," he replied, calm as always.  
  
"I'm fine," I replied sharply, yet still, I believe the hurt was detectable to him.  
  
Without answering me, he lye himself down beside me on the sleeping bag.  
  
"What do you-"  
  
"You're not fine. I know how you must feel," he said.  
  
"Bull, you don't know anything of what I'm feeling right now." I turned onto my side, my back to him.  
  
"You may be right. I probably don't know," he said.  
  
A long pause between us, I finally say, "Why'd you touch her like that? Have you no decency?"  
  
He sighed, "I held her, thinking she was hurt, I had no idea at all that what happened next would happen."  
  
"Do you perceive me to be that naïve?" I snap at him. "I'm not this little damsel in distress, I know when I've been cheated."  
  
"I didn't think it would hurt you as much it did."  
  
"How did you think it would hurt me?" I reply, anger now very detectable in my voice.  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"You didn't think it would hurt me, right?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well it did. So what is there for you to say to me now?" I say, impatience growing on me now.  
  
"I'm sorry about it. I didn't want it to happen."  
  
"The look in your eye. it was a look that never had graced it before in my presence."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"The look seems, no it is, it's lust. Isn't it?"  
  
"No, never-"  
  
"Don't be so ignorant, don't treat this matter as if I was a child. I am a grown woman, you will acknowledge me as one." I order him.  
  
"Lady Yuna, I meant no disrespect."  
  
"Well that's just what happened. You disrespected me, and by doing so, have also disrespected my father."  
  
"I know. it will never happen again."  
  
"You better be telling me the untouched truth."  
  
"I am. Now, I think I should go."  
  
"No, I want. you to stay with me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I'm feeling upset, I don't know if being alone is the best thing for me right now," I said.  
  
"I know many that would beg to differ."  
  
"Well that's them, this is me."  
  
"All right, Yuna, I will stay. But only if it is in the best interest of your mental state of mind right now."  
  
I don't respond. Instead I grasp his hands from behind me and place them on my shoulders.  
  
He takes this as a sign to hold me to him, pulling me deeper into his abdomen, closer to his heart.  
  
  
  
That's it for now. Review if you feel the need. 


End file.
